Creativity, defined as original problem-solving, can aid in the process of maintaining mental health by helping the individual cope with the varied stresses of life. Identification of the variables involved in the creative process would be helpful for training programs which attempt to facilitate the acquisition of coping skills. Unfortunately, agreed-upon objective criteria regarding the nature of creativity do not yet exist. Furthermore, little research has focused on the formation of creativity in young children, although research suggests the early years are critical to later problem-solving. The objectives of the proposed research are: 1) To investigate the construct validity of the conceptualization of creativity as a process of original problem-solving and to clarify the role of three (ideational fluency, fantasy predisposition, and metaphoric comprehension) of cognitive abilities postulated to predict creativity. 2) To investigate the predictive validity of each of these three cognitive abilities with reference to ecologically valid measures of creative behavior and original problem-solving. To achieve these goals, a multidimensional test battery measuring these three cognitive abilities will be developed. It will be administered to 60 four-year-old children. The proposed project is one of the first studies to include ecologically valid behavioral measures of creativity in children and to examine original thinking in young preschool children. The proposed research serves as a starting point for a research plan which will both contribute to the theoretical understanding of the creative process and meet the practical need of educators and researchers for a reliable and valid multidimensional battery of standardized tests of creative thinking.